Morning Call
by Kim Jaemin
Summary: Karena pagi ini menjadi hari yang berbeda bagi Joonmyeon saat pujaan hatinya meneleponnya. SULAY/YIXING/JOONMYEON/BL


_Drtt... drttt... drtttt_

Buru-buru Joonmyeon mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang saat mendengar ponselnya bergetar. Lelaki yang menjabat sebagai leader EXO itu masih sangat mengantuk saat emraih ponselnya. Menerka-nerka siapa yang berani meneleponenya sepagi ini. Masih dengan mata yang sedikit terpejam Joonmyeon mendekatkan ponsel tipis itu di dekat telinganya.

"Halo, Kim Joonmyeon di sini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" bahkan suaranya masih sangat parau. Dia benar-benar kurang tidur hari ini dan paginya sudah dikacaukan oleh seseorang di seberang teleponnya itu.

 _"_ _Joonmyeon aku merindukanmu"_

 ** _Morning Call_**

 **author:** Jae

 **cast:** Zhang Yixing – Kim Joonmyeon

 **genre:** Romance

 **warning:** BoysLove, Typo(s).

Matanya yang masih terpejam langsung terbuka sangat lebar. Buru-buru Joonmyeon menjauhkan ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang meneleponnya. Matanya kembali melotot saat melihat nama yang begitu dirindukannya selama ini, ah bukan hanya namanya tetapi juga orangnya. Yixing, Zhang Yixing meneleponnya.

"Xingie kau baik-baik saja bukan, apa kau makan dengan baik, kau tidur dengan baik, apa kau tidak me–"

 _"_ _Aku mencintaimu, Joonmyeonie~"_

"–rindukanku" bahkan ucapan Joonmyeon langsung terhenti saat mendengar Yixing mengucapkan kalimat pendek itu. Tiga kata yang bisa membuat seluruh darah milik Joonmyeon berdesir. Berlomba-lomba untuk memenuhi pipinya. Rasanya hantinya menghangat hanya karena Yixing mengucapkan kalimat itu bahkan dari jarak yang begitu jauh.

 _"_ _Aku merindukanmu Joonmyeon, sangat. Jika bisa aku akan memelukmu sekarang juga. Aku merindukanmu"_

Joonmyeon bisa mendengar suara Yixing yang bergetar di seberang sana. Joonmyeon bisa merasakan seberapa besar Yixing merindukannya bahkan mungkin lebih besar dari rasa rindu yang Joonmyeon miliki.

"Aku jauh lebih merindukanmu, Yixingie. Aku bahkan tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara mengungkapkan seberapa besar aku merindukanmu. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Joonmyeon bisa mendengar Yixing terisak. Dia yakin Yixing sedang menangis sekarang.

"Sayang kenapa menangis, hey dengar baik-baik Xingie, kami semua di sini sangat merindukanmu dan kami semua yakin kalau kau juga merindukan kami. Jangan menangis, kami semua bisa mengerti tuntutan pekerjaanmu yang tidak bisa membuatmu meninggalkannya dan bergabung bersama EXO di sini"

Joonmyeon tidak bohong dengan apa yang dikatakannya sekarang. Seluruh member EXO juga merindukan Yixing tapi mereka juga bisa mengerti bagaimana pekerjaan yang harus Yixing jalani. Yixing harus bekerja di sana bukan untuk meninggalkan memebr EXO yang lain. Yixing tetap bagian dari EXO dan akan seperti itu selamanya.

 _"_ _Joonmyeonie maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa bersama kalian dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Jika aku bisa aku pasti akan pulang sekarang, aku akan memeluk kalian semua juga memberikan banyak cinta pada kalian. Aku sudah menaruh banyak keyakinan pada kalian dan aku juga mempunyai keyakinan pada kalian semua. Aku merindukan kalian"_

Sebuah senyuman terlukis di bibir milik Joonmyeon. Mendengar suara milik Yixing bisa membuat semua beban hidupnya menguap begitu saja. Rasa rindunya pada Yixing sudah membuatnya galau selama berhari-hari tapi saat bisa mendengar suara lelaki ramping itu Joonmyeon merasa dunianya telah kembali.

 _"_ _Sayang, kau masih di sana?"_

Joonmyeon sedikit tersentak, "Tentu sayangku. Apa kau ingin mendengar suara yang lainnya?" Joonmyeon sudah akan beranjak dari ranjangnya sebelum suara Yixing menahannya untuk beranjak.

 _"_ _Tidak Joonmyeonie. Aku tidak ingin semakin sedih saat mendengar suara member lain, nanti sampaikan salamku saja pada mereka. Aku sangat merindukan kalian semua juga aku sangat menyayangi kalian semua"_

 _"_ _Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Joonmyeonie"_

Senyuman Joonmyeon semakin mengembang. Lelaki itu yakin jika Yixing mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan pipi yang merona, malu. Ah, andaikan Joonmyeon bisa melihat Yixing secara langsung, bisa memeluknya, dan bisa berbicara dengan Yixing secara langsung sekarang.

"Sayang, cepatlah pulang atau aku akan menjemputmu dan menyeretmu pulang" rengek Joonmyeon.

Yixing tertawa di seberang sana, _"Aku pasti akan pulang sayangku, sebentar lagi aku pasti akan pulang. Apa kau begitu merindukanku?"_

Joonmyeon tetap menganggukkan kepalanya walaupun Yixing tidak akan melihat, "Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu dan memelukmu sayang, jadi cepat pulang atau aku akan datang dan menyeretmu pulang ke Korea"

Sekali lagi Yixing tertawa, _"Baiklah aku akan pulang sayangku. Oh ya Joonmyeon aku tutup dulu ya, sutradara sudah memanggilku. Aku mencintaimu"_

 _PIP_

Bahkan sebelum Joonmyeon membalas ucapannya, Yixing sudah memutus sambungannya sepihak, "Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu, Yixingie" gumam Joonmyeon pelan.

Perlahan lelaki itu turun dari ranjangnya. Hari ini beberapa pekerjaan juga sudah menanti mereka. Di seberang sana bahkan Yixing sudah sibuk bekerja di pagi buta bahkan di saat Joonmyeon masih sibuk dengan bantal gulingnya. Hembusan nafas kasar terdengar, Joonmyeon berusaha untuk mengontrol emosinya. Dia harus terlihat tegar di depan member lain.

Ini adalah pagi yang harus Joonmyeon lalui masih tanpa Yixing, tetapi setidaknya hari ini Joonyeom sudah bisa mendengar suara milik sosok yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Ah, Joonmyeon semakin merindukan Yixing saja, tapi setidaknya hari ini Joonmyeon bisa menampilkan senyumannya yang tidak dipaksakan. Sebuah senyuman tulus khas Kim Joonmyeon. Berterima kasihlah pada Yixing yang sudah menelepon Joonmyeon pagi ini.

 ** _END_**

 ** _Hehe pendek lagi, maafkan Jae yang gatel pengen ngetik sulay di saat sibuk nugas. Jae gila karena sulay lagi huweeee. Adakah di sini yang meanie shipper atau kookmin shipper?_**

 ** _Terima kasih untuk:_**

 ** _cumi-cumi,_** _otps-daughter_ _ **, jxtrash,**_ _ **, exxxoel,**_ _HuskyV_ _ **, Titie Zhang,**_ _MinieZhang_ _ **, mian,**_ _anson_ _ **, Guest,**_ _chanbaek0605_ _ **, Minge-ni,**_ _kerdus susu_ _ **, Tabifangirl,**_ _7D_ _ **, saklawase,**_ _cumberbatch's_ _ **, XingMyunNita.**_

 ** _Terima kasih karena udah ngasih review di ffnya Jae sebelumnya. Maaf belum bisa bales satu-satu tapi reviewnya udah Jae baca kok. Oiya, haruskah Jae pake unname Jae yang lama?_**


End file.
